Paintball Party
by LexiePope
Summary: Une petite histoire retrouvé après un tri! Une partie de paintball qui se finit...


Le printemps était enfin arrivé sur New-York. Le ciel bleu, le soleil et la chaleur était au rendez-vous, pour le plus grand bonheur de Castle.

Comme chaque matin, il arriva au bureau avec son café et celle de sa partenaire.

Il pose le gobelet pour Kate sur le bureau et prit place dans sa chaise.

Kate était très concentrée sur son écran, en train de rédiger son rapport, pour boucler l'enquête de la veille.

« Bonjour Castle

Bonjour lieutenant, les garçons ont fuient le travail aujourd'hui ?

Non, ils chez Lanie, ils cherchent des combinaisons pour le paintball de ce week-end.

Ha d'accord, je… QUOI ?! LE PAINTBALL VOUS AVEZ DIT ?! Cria-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

Calmez-vous Castle, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Mais en quel honneur ?

Ce week-end c'est le combat des districts. Annonça Esposito en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Et pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé avant ?!

Parce que vous ne faites pas parti du commissariat Monsieur Castle, lâcha Gates.

Ha…

Castle se rassit sur sa chaise en faisant la moue. Sous le regard amusé de Kate et son équipe.

Beckett, je peux vous voir dans mon bureau quelques instants s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sûr, j'arrive Capitaine.

La jeune femme laissa son partenaire et suivit sa chef. Une fois dans le bureau, les garçons les observaient à travers la vitre.

Allez fais pas cette tête bro, je suis sûre que Beckett va négocier pour toi, dit Esposito en tapotant l'épaule de Castle.

Et puis, on pourra toujours s'en faire entre nous.

Si vous le dite les gars.

Répondit Castle tel enfant de 8ans, à qui on aurait piqué son goûter. Quelques minutes après, Kate ressortit du bureau et regagna sa place. Elle lança un regard à Castle, en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Vous n'allez pas faire la tête toute la journée quand même Castle.

Non.

On va dire que je vous crois.

La matinée se déroula calmement, sans enquête, uniquement de la paperasse à remplir, pour le plus grand désespoir. Castle avait retrouvé sa langue, il discuter avec Ryan et Espo. A midi, Kate descendit manger avec Lanie.

Salut ma chérie, alors Javier m'a raconté pour Castle. Il boude toujours ?

Ne m'en parle pas ! Il a sauté de joie quand il a appris que ce week-end on faisait un paintball, mais Gates la vite fait redescendre. Elle lui a clairement dit qu'il ne faisait pas parti du commissariat, donc pas d'activité pour lui.

Il devait être sacrément déçu.

Tu n'as pas idée.

Et là comment il va ? Il s'est calmé ?

Oui, quand je suis parti du bureau, il parlait avec les garçons.

C'est plutôt bon signe. Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Gates ?

Justement… Ce matin après son annonce, elle m'a pris à part dans son bureau pour en discuter. Elle est, bien évidemment, d'accord pour que Castle participe, mais il ne faut pas lui dire avant le jour J. Elle veut lui faire la surprise.

C'est super ça ! il va être comme un gamin !

C'est justement pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas lui dire, il va être intenable sinon, dit-elle en riant.

Je suppose que les garçons ne doivent pas être au courant ?

Gates m'a dit que je pouvais les mettre au courant, mais il faut qu'ils restent discrets. Comme Castle va surement partir avec eux ce soir, je vais leur en parler.

Et tu as un plan pour le faire sortir de chez lui ce jour-là ?

Bien sûr ! dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Elles terminèrent leur repas puis Kate retourna à son bureau. La journée se termina assez rapidement. Castle s'était calmé, il avait presque oublié l'histoire du matin. Il salua l'équipe et quitta le poste.

Les gars je peux vous parler ?

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur chef.

Voilà, ce matin quand je suis allé discuter avec Gates, c'était au sujet de ce week-end. Et elle m'a dit que Castle était bien sûr comptait dans les participants. Mais il ne faut rien lui dire. Je m'occupe de lui annonce, c'est bon vous allez savoir tenir votre langue ?

Pas de problème Beckett.

Je compte sur vous les gars. Passez une bonne soirée, à demain !

Merci toi aussi Beckett ! ils répondirent en cœur quittèrent le bureau.

Kate resta encore une heure, pour finaliser ses dossiers et réfléchir à son plan pour faire venir Castle, même si, selon elle, ça n'allait pas être difficile.

La semaine se déroula sans enquête, les meurtriers avaient pris des vacances selon Castle. Il était 21h30, quand toute l'équipe se retrouva autour d'un verre au Old Haunt. Les garçons avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir leur langue face à Castle.

Espo faillit lâcher le morceau, mais le coup de pied de Kate lui rappela de ne surtout pas le faire. Mais Castle lança le sujet.

Alors les gars, vous êtes prêt pour dimanche ?

Plus que prêt ! Dit Ryan tout heureux.

Beckett, vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire mal ?

Peur ? Vous rigolez j'espère ? Ce ne sont que des billes de peintures, à part des petits hématomes, c'est rien.

Vous en avez déjà fait ? demande Jenny.

Pour ma part, oui, répondit Castle, mais comme je ne viens pas, mon expérience ne vous sera d'aucunes aides. Je garde mes astuces de jeux pour moi.

Allez Bro, fais partagez, on en n'a jamais fait avec Ryan.

Non, c'est dommage pour vous les gars.

Ne vous en faites pas les garçons, on se débrouillera sans lui.

Juste un petit conseil que je peux vous donner, mettez des vêtements épais, évitez les tee-shirts.

Merci pour le conseil Castle, moi qui voulais y aller en maillot c'est raté.

Haha très drôle Beckett.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en buvant sa bière. La discussion reprit son cours, jusqu'à ce que les filles tombent de fatigue et décident de rentrer. Seuls Kate et Rick restèrent pour discuter un peu tranquillement.

Vous savez Castle, je suis triste que vous ne puissiez pas venir avec nous dimanche. Parce que pour moi, vous faites partit de l'équipe. Vous êtes tous les jours avec nous, vous êtes mon coéquipier, mon partenaire et mon ami. Elle finit cette phrase avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, que Castle remarqua de suite.

C'est gentil Beckett ce que vous me dites, et je suis touché. J'aime beaucoup travailler avec vous. Votre partenaire un peu farfelu et légèrement gamin.

Oui mais c'est ce qui rend ma journée amusante, car quand on tombe sur des affaires lourdes, ça m'aide. Merci d'être là au quotidien Castle.

Avec plaisir Kate.

Elle le regarda tendrement. Ils terminèrent leur bière et Castle raccompagna Beckett jusqu'au bas de son immeuble. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, Kate décrocha son téléphone pour appeler Alexis.

Alexis ?

Oui ?

\- Salut c'est le lieutenant Beckett, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Bonjour Lieutenant Beckett, non non dites-moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Alors, je suppose que ton père a du évoquer le sujet, mais demain, nous organisons un paintball des districts, et Gates a fait croire à ton père qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, car il ne faisait pas partir du commissariat. Du coup, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Je vois, il faut que je le pousse à y aller c'est ça ?

En quelques sortes. Est-ce que tu peux préparer un sac d'affaires et je passe le récupérer quand ton père n'est pas dans les parages.

Pas de problème, je vous prépare tout ça et je vous appelle dès que la voie est libre.

Je te remercie Alexis.

Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

Je vais immortaliser ce moment ne t'en fais pas. Donc on fait comme on a dit.

Oui, je vous contacte dès que tout est prêt. A plus tard lieutenant Beckett.

Je te remercie, à plus tard Alexis.

Kate raccrocha et se dirigea vers son dressing pour préparer elle aussi ses vêtements. Elle prit un jogging flocké 12th, un tee-shirt blanc, un sweat noir assez large et une paire d'Adidas qui, selon elle était en fin de vie. Une fois que tout était prêt, elle s'installa devant la télé pour se reposer.

Dans l'après-midi, elle reçue un texto d'Alexis lui signalant le départ de Castle du loft. Elle prit sa voiture et fila au loft. La rouquine l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

« -Je te remercie Alexis, t'es la meilleure.

Avec plaisir lieutenant Beckett. Vous vous monter ? Papa sera ravie de vous voir lorsqu'il va rentrer.

Je ne veux pas vous déranger un samedi soir quand même.

Vous pensez vraiment que ça va déranger papa si vous êtes là ?

Kate ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question, car au fond d'elle, elle savait que Castle serait ravie de la voir chez lui.

C'est pour te faire plaisir alors. Mais avant je pose le sac dans le coffre, sinon il va le remarquer de suite. Elle ouvrit son coffre, posa le sac. Elle verrouilla sa voiture te suivit Alexis, jusque dans l'appartement. Alexis lui servit un café, et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé en discutant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à l'arrivé de Martha.

Oh Katherine ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise de vous voir ici. Martha la prise dans ses bras pour la saluer.

Je suis contente de vous voir aussi Martha.

Vous êtes venu voir Richard, mais il n'est pas là.

Oui grand-mère c'est normal. Le lieutenant Beckett m'a confiée une mission et donc je l'ai invitée à se joindre à nous, jusqu'au retour de papa.

C'est en rapport avec l'activité de demain ? demande Martha

Exactement ! dit Beckett, j'ai demandé à Alexis de m'aider à préparer des affaires pour Castle. Demain il va revenir couvert de peinture.

Il va être intenable dès qu'il va le savoir, dit Martha

Oui c'est donc pour cela que je lui dirais la nouvelle que demain matin.

Sage décision Katherine. Martha se dirigea vers la cuisine en rigolant.

Les 3 femmes discutèrent un petit moment, puis Alexis monta dans sa chambre pour aller étudier son partiel. Kate se retrouva avec Martha. L'actrice décida d'aborder le sujet délicat.

Je peux vous poser une question Katherine ?

Oui bien sûr. Kate se douter bien de ce que Martha voulait lui parler.

Ca fait maintenant 4 ans que vous travaillez avec Richard, vous avez vécu beaucoup d'épreuves, vous êtes toujours là l'un pour l'autre et je vous en remercie d'ailleurs. Mais honnêtement, vos relation est plus qu'amicale ?

Euh… Kate ne savait pas tellement quoi répondre. A vrai dire Martha, notre relation est amicale, mais au fond de moi, j'aimerais que Rick soit plus qu'un ami. Mais je ne veux pas lui avouer, de peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque et je ne veux pas le perdre en tant qu'ami vous comprenez ?

Darling, vous savez très bien que Richard ressent la même chose pour vous. Vos sentiments sont réciproques. Mais tout comme vous, il a peur de vous perdre.

Alors comment on fait ? On reste chacun de notre côté en pensant l'un à l'autre ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La brunette baissa la tête et fixa sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Kate, Martha posa sa main sur la sienne, vous ne pouvez, définitivement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Vous travaillez tous les jours ensembles, le soir, il reste tard au commissariat pour être avec vous, il vous apporte votre café le matin. Il est très attentionné envers vous.

Je le vois tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, j'en suis consciente et je le remercie à chaque fois. Mais justement c'est toutes ces petites attentions que j'ai peur de perdre.

Je comprends tout à fait Kate, mais cela ne peut pas durer éternellement. Car à force de vous courir après, il va perdre espoir et…

Non je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, je ne supporterais pas de le voir avec une autre femme. Elle finit sa phrase ne murmurant, mais assez pour que Martha l'entende.

Vous voyez, vous le dites vous-même. Le voir avec une autre vous briserez le cœur. Alors faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'il craque enfin. Et croyez-moi, vu comment il vous regarde, il ne va pas lui en falloir beaucoup.

Kate souri, car elle savait très bien que Martha avait tout à fait raison.

Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, pour qu'il comprenne. Vous savez, je suis assez timide et discrète.

Je l'avais remarqué. Mais vous pouvez le faire.

On verra bien ce que ça donne.

J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous allez vous en sortir.

J'espère.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Castle.

Mère je suis rentré !

Bonjour à vous aussi Castle ! Dit Kate avec un grand sourire.

Oh Beckett, je vous manquer ? Alors vous êtes venu chez moi ?

Vous avez tout compris Castle !

Bonjour Mère. Il embrassa sa mère et déposa ses paquets qu'il avait dans les mains.

Tu es allé dévalisés les boutiques ?

Un petit peu… J'ai fait quelques folies. Je vais vous montrer tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Mais avant, Beckett vous restez manger avec nous ce soir ?

Non je vais vous laisser en famille, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Vous plaisantez ?! Ce soir c'est pizza ! je sais que vous adorer ça.

Vous n'allez pas rester toute seule un samedi tout de même, lança Martha.

Bon si vous insistez, je reste. Finit par lâcher Kate.

Castle plaqua un énorme sourire sur son visage. Kate passa devant lui et lui dit :

Je reste mais pas pour vous Castle, pour les pizzas, dit-elle en riant.

Je vous retiens Beckett.

C'est noté Castle.

Kate s'assit en face de lui, au comptoir de la cuisine, pendant que Castle commençait à déballer ses paquets. Il appela Alexis, pour qu'elle descende.

Alors, cette après-midi, j'ai fait quelques folies. Mère, j'ai trouvé cette petite écharpe en soie, parfaite pour toi.

Oh elle est magnifique Richard, je te remercie !

Pour toi Alexis, un petit pull en cachemire et un stickers de ta série préférée, que tu peux coller sur ton Pc portable.

Oh j'adore papa ! Je vais le coller de suite, merci !

Et vous n'avez rien acheté pour vous Castle ? Demande Kate, toujours appuyer sur le comptoir.

Si bien sûr, je me suis acheter des nouvelles chemises et le tout dernier gadget Apple.

Un vrai gamin, vous ne grandirez donc jamais.

Non, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez bien.

Elle sourit et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Castle le remarqua mais ne dit rien, pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il continua de vider ses sacs.

Attendez, juste 2 minutes, dites-moi les pizzas que vous voulez pour ce soir, je vais appeler pour commander, pendant que l'accro au shopping finisse de nous montrer ses trouvailles.

Haha très drôle Kate.

Oui je sais merci, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Alexis nota sur un morceau de papier leurs choix et le donna à Kate. Elle se décala vers le salon pour passer son coup de téléphone. Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine,

Et tu n'as rien acheté à Katherine ?

Mère, tu me connais mal on dirait. Bien sûr que si, je vais lui offrir quelques choses, mais je vais attendre un peu pour lui donner.

Oh j'ai compris, dans la soirée, il faut que l'on s'éclipse avec Alexis.

Tu es très forte Mère.

Voilà, c'est commander. Le diner sera servi dans 30 minutes.

Merci Beckett, dit Castle. Voilà, tout ce que j'ai acheté.

Une vraie fille, lâcha Kate pour le taquiner.

Castle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, ce qui amusa Kate. Ils s'installèrent au tour du comptoir en discutant de tout et de rien. Les pizzas arrivèrent enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Castle. Kate se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte, pour payer les pizzas.

Beckett ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tout régler ? Si nous vous avons invité à rester ce n'est pas pour que vous payiez le repas.

Vous n'êtes pas assez rapide Castle, c'est tout. Le shopping de cette après-midi vous a bien fatigué.

M'ouais…

Allez ne bouder pas, venez manger, sinon ça va vite refroidir.

Castle prit place face à Beckett. Le repas se passe très bien, ils se taquinèrent sous le regard de Martha qui était ravie de voir son fils heureux avec Kate. A la fin du repas, Alexis retourna dans sa chambre pour finir ses révisions et Martha sortit boire un verre avec ses amis.

Et voilà, nous sommes seuls et abandonnés. Dit Castle avec une mine faussement triste.

Vous n'êtes pas seul Castle, je suis là.

Heureusement. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui fit rougir Beckett. Vous venez, on va se mettre sur le canapé.

Beckett se leva de sa chaise et Castle posa sa main discrètement dans le dos de sa partenaire. Ce léger contact donna des frissons à Kate. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. A peine assit, Castle se leva d'un bond.

Ca y est, vous en avez marre de moi, je vous fais fuir ?

Non du tout, bien au contraire. Je vais juste chercher quelques choses, je reviens, ne partez pas ! Il alla en direction de son bureau.

Jamais, murmura Beckett.

Rick fit son retour dans le salon et reprit sa place sur le canapé. Une petite boite noire dans les mains. Beckett le regarda d'un air surpris.

Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai fait quelques petites folies aujourd'hui, mais je ne vous ai pas du tout oublié. Je ne voulais pas vous le donner devant ma mère et Alexis, j'attendais que l'on soit tous les deux. Voilà pour vous Kate.

Mais Castle, il ne fallait pas.

Si bien sûr, c'est pour vous remercier.

Mais de quoi ?

De me supporter au quotidien.

Je vais vous dire, heureusement que vous êtes là, car quelques fois quand les affaires sont difficiles, je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

Toujours. Dit Castle en la regardant dans les yeux. Il lui tendit la boîte.

Kate l'ouvrit tout doucement, et resta bouche bée devant le contenu.

Mais Castle…

Si ça ne vous plait pas, je peux toujours aller changer.

Il est magnifique. Je l'adore ! Elle sortit le bracelet en argent de son étui et le fit scintiller à la lumière.

Je vous le mets ?

Oui s'il vous plaît. Elle tendit son poignet et Castle lui accrocha. Il est vraiment magnifique. Merci Castle.

Elle mourait d'envie de lui faire un bisou pour le remercier mais elle resta à sa place, sagement. Après l'avoir remercié 100 fois, ils reprirent leur discussion.

Et vous êtes prêtes pour demain ?

Plus que prête !

Je vous envi vous savez. J'aimerais tellement en faire avec vous.

Avec vous ? c'est-à-dire avec moi toute seule ou bien avec l'équipe ?

Avec l'équipe mais être avec vous.

Promis un jour, on fera une partie ensemble.

Vous avez suivi mon conseil pour la tenue ?

Bien sûr ! J'ai prévu mon jogging du 12th, avec un tee-shirt et un sweat noir, pour pas que l'on me voit.

La tenue parfaite pour battre le 15th !

J'espère !

Beckett commença à montrer des signes de fatigue vers 23h30, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Castle. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de sa taille. Ils se saluèrent et Beckett quitta l'immeuble.

Le lendemain matin, Beckett se leva plus en forme que jamais. Elle enfila sa tenue de paintball. Juste avant de quitter son appartement, elle croqua dans une pomme, histoire d'avoir un peu d'énergie pour la journée et partie en direction du loft. En bas de l'immeuble elle décrocha son portable.

Eh Castle vous êtes prêt ?

Bonjour à vous aussi Beckett, prêt pour quoi ? Vous n'allez pas à paintball ?

Ne posez pas de questions et descendez vite avant que je ne parte sans vous.

Vous m'amenez à l'aventure Beckett, j'adore !

Allez dépêchez-vous Castle, je pars dans 3 minutes.

Je descends !

Elle raccrocha et s'appuya contre sa voiture, le sac de sport de Castle dans les mains. Il fit son apparition 2 minutes plus tard.

Eh vous avez le même sac de sport que moi.

Oui c'est normal c'est le vôtre, dit-elle en lui lançant. Vous enfilerez ces vêtements une fois que l'on sera arrivé à destination. En attendant montez.

Vous êtes autoritaire et très sexy dans cette tenue.

Castle ! dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Castle était, comme prévu, intenable. Il se doutait bien qu'ils se rendaient au paintball, mais Beckett ne lui avait pas donné de confirmation. Arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, elle se gara et laissa Castle se changer dans la voiture. Elle alla rejoindre les garçons qui étaient équipes comme des soldats.

Salut les gars !

Salut Beckett, t'es en forme ?

Oui et vous ? Espo tu ressemble à un G.I Joe.

Je suis prêt à les battre à plate couture. Tu as oublié Castle ?

Non, il se change dans la voiture. Je vous préviens il va être…

LES GARS JE SUIS LA ! WOOOOUUUHHHHHHH

Intenable… finit Beckett. Bon allez les gars, on va rejoindre les autres.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, face aux 3 autres équipes. Le responsable du terrain leur donna les consignes, les équipements et les guns avec le stock de billes.

Castle vous pouvez m'aider à serrer mon plastron s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui bien sûr. Elle se mit dos à lui et il serra les sangles sur les côtes de la jeune femme. Attendez, je vais vous attacher le casque aussi. Il fit passer sa couette sous l'élastique et cala bien le masque. Voilà vous êtes prête !

Je vous remercie Castle, à votre tour, tournez-vous !

Beckett quand même un peu de tenu, nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Dit-il l'air faussement outré.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui attacha tout son équipement. Et ils étaient enfin prêts à combattre.

Le responsable leur montra les limites des terrains, et le fonctionnement du gun. Chaque équipe prit place sur son terrain. L'équipe du 12th mis en place une stratégie.

« - Alors Castle tu couvre Beckett.

D'accord, on se suit. Ne faites pas n'importe quoi Castle ! Sinon je vous tire dessus.

C'est noté Beckett !

Ensuite, avec Ryan, on va avancer sur le côté. Il faut les prendre par les côtés, ils ne s'y attendront pas !

Très bonne idée Espo ! Allez tous en place ! Et évitez de vous faire éliminer dès le premier tir.

Ne t'en fais pas Beckett, on va assurer.

Les duos se séparèrent et se mirent en place. Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre et la partie commença. Espo et Ryan courraient pour se cacher, ils esquivaient les balles sans problèmes. Du côté de Castle et Beckett, c'était un peu plus calme. Jusqu'à ce que l'équipe du 13th attaqua. Castle se jeta devant Beckett pour la protéger.

« - Merci Castle !

Il n'y a pas de quoi Lieutenant.

Vous pouvez avancer, je vous couvre

C'est parti. Castle s'avança lentement suivi de près par Beckett.

Ils sont sur votre gauche Castle, faites attention

Merci !

L'écrivain se dirigea vers un arbre et rester cacher derrière. Mais ils se retrouvèrent très vite piéger. L'équipe du 13th arriva et les encercla. Beckett vida presque tout son chargeur et élimina tous les adversaires. Castle resta bouche bée face à ce spectacle.

« - La voie est libre, on peut avancer Castle

Oui oui, fit Castle en begayant et la suivit.

Ils se postèrent sur une petite bosse pour guetter les adversaires. Après seulement quelques secondes de calme, ils entendirent les billes siffler à côté.

« - Ne bougez pas Beckett, ils arrivent, je les entends.

Je pense qu'il faut faire diversion comme s'ils voient qu'on ne joue pas le jeu il nous laisserons tranquille.

D'accord mais comment ? Vous voulez que je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Beckett se colla contre lui en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut très intense et Castle commença a passer ses mains dans le dos de jeune femme. Beckett eu raison de faire diversion car les adversaires firent demi-tour en les voyant, ne voulant pas les déranger. En manque d'air, ils se séparèrent. Beckett le regarda dans les yeux et reprit sa place à côté de lui. Castle, quant à lui, mis quelques minutes avant de se remettre de ses émotions.

« -Vous avez perdu votre langue Castle ?

-En quelque sorte oui répondit-il en se touchant les lèvres.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vous aiderais à la retrouver après la partie. »

Beckett avait un grand sourire plaquer le visage, elle remit son casque et se leva pour pouvoir affronter l'équipe adverse. L'après-midi se termina sur une victoire du 12th. Ils ôtèrent leur équipement et prit place sur les morceaux de tronc qui étaient sur le sol. Lanie et Jenny les attendaient.

« - Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demande Lanie.

Très bien de notre côté, et vous Beckett ?

Très bien aussi, Castle est très doué !

Vous aussi vous l'êtes, répondit Castle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pas trop d'hématome ? fit Jenny

Espo doit en avoir un joli dans le dos, et moi je dois en avoir 2-3 sur le ventre.

Et toi Castle ? Tu as réussi a esquivé toutes les billes ?

Plus ou moins, il releva la manche de son sweat pour dévoiler un hématone bleu-violet qui recouvrer tout son avant-bras.

Outch ! Fit Espo en faisant une grimace.

Ce sont les risques du métier les gars. Et vous Beckett ?

J'ai pris une bille dans le ventre, elle souleva son tee-shirt et la tâche bleue recouvrait une bonne partie de son abdomen.

Il ne vous a pas raté Beckett, dit Castle. Il mourait d'envie de passer sa main sur la peau violassée de sa partenaire.

Ce n'est rien, d'ici quelques jours il n'y aura plus rien. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un moment avant de regagner leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux après cette journée bien fatigante. Castle reparti avec Beckett. Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, l'écrivain voulait lui parler du baiser, il préféra ne rien dire. Pensant que c'était à Kate d'en parler en premier.

« - Je vous remercie pour cette journée lieutenant.

Je suis contente que ça vous ait plus. A demain Castle.

À demain Castle. Beckett lui fit un grand sourire

À demain Kate. Il lui rendit son sourire et sorti de la voiture pour regagner son loft.

Kate prit la direction de son domicile, une bonne douche l'attendait. Elle arriva, jeta ses affaires sales dans la machine et fila sous l'eau chaude. En sortant, elle enfila un short et un débardeur. Elle grimaça quand elle passa sa main sur son abdomen.

Kate se posa sur son canapé et alluma la télé sans vraiment la regarder. Son esprit était tourné vers Castle. Leur baiser l'avait déstabilisé, même si c'est elle qui en ait à l' origine.

La jeune femme ne cessa d'y penser, toute la soirée. Vers 21h30, elle décida d'arrêter la télé pour aller se coucher. Alors qu'elle se diriger vers sa chambre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle se stoppa net. Durant quelques secondes, elle hésita à aller ouvrir la porte puis elle fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte.

« - Je vous dérange pas j'espère ?

J'allais aller me coucher, mais..

Je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser tranquille alors. Bonne nuit Beckett, à demain. Il tourna les talons, mais Kate le rattrapa.

Non attendez Castle, vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien et si tard en plus. Rentrez. Elle se décala pour laisser passer son coéquipier.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Castle ? Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Depuis que vous m'avez déposé chez moi en fin d'après-midi, je n'arrête d'y penser et je dois vous avouer que cela m'a empêché de trouver le sommeil.

Je sais à quoi vous penser Castle.

Vous aussi vous….

Oui Castle, moi aussi je pense à ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi. Et…

Et je ne regrette absolument pas votre geste. Dit Castle.

Oh euh… Beckett ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

Castle se rapprocha de Kate tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il continua de s'approcher en attendant une approbation de la part de Kate. Cette dernière était encore sous le choc de cette révélation, mais elle finit par combler l'espace entre eux. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de l'écrivain et ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

« - Merci de ne pas m'avoir rejeté.

J'attendais ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour vous rejeter Castle.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, à savourer ce moment de bonheur à deux. Mais Castle fit la grimace lorsque Kate posa sa main sur son avant-bras blessé.

« - Oh je suis désolé Castle, j'avais oublié votre blessure. Elle se pencha pour lui faire un rapide baisé pour se faire pardonner.

Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai plus mal. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Par contre, je peux voir le vôtre ?

Castle, nous venons d'échanger notre premier baiser et vous voulez déjà me voir nue ? Lui dit-elle pour le taquiner. Elle souleva son tee-shirt, pour laisser apparaître son hématome.

Il n'est pas très beau à voir, est-ce que vous avez mis du froid dessus ?

Non je n'ai pas eu la force de me lever pour aller me préparer un sachet de glaçon.

Ne bougez pas, je vais vous le chercher. Il se leva aussitôt, attrapa un sachet de glaçons, l'enveloppa dans une serviette et le donna à Kate.

Je vous remercie Castle.

Avec plaisir, mettez-vous contre moi si vous voulez.

Elle s'installa contre lui, en faisant attention à son bras. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre et de temps en temps, Beckett déposa le sac froid sur la blessure de son partenaire. Castle lui déposait des baisers dans les cheveux, tout en caressant son bras libre.

« - Kate je peux vous poser une question ?

Oui, dites –moi.

Cet après-midi vous avez fait le premier pas, ce soir je suis venu. Actuellement nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Est-ce que vous considérez que …

Que nous sommes ensemble ? Elle se redressa pour lui faire face.

Oui.

Castle, ça fait maintenant presque 4ans que vous travaillons ensemble, nous avons affronté beaucoup d'épreuves, nous avons vécu des choses traumatisantes, vous avez toujours était là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas. Et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. J'ai vu votre comportement lorsque j'étais avec Josh, ou bien Demming et j'ai tout de suite compris que ce que vous ressentez pour moi ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. Je le sais car, je ressens exactement la même chose que vous. Vous vous souvenez la fois ou vous m'aviez proposé de venir avec vous dans les Hamptons ?

Castle hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et Kate continua son discours.

Ce jour-là, je vous ai pris à pars pour vous dire que je voulais venir avec vous. Mais Gina à débarquer et vous connaissez la suite. Je m'en suis voulu longtemps de ne pas être venu avec vous. Pour ce qui est de Josh, c'était uniquement une erreur de ma part, je me mentais à moi-même. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps.

Chut… Dit Castle en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de Kate. Tout ça c'est du passé, c'est oublier. Nous avons faire des erreurs tous les deux, mais nous avons sur avancer et voilà où nous en sommes. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il sentit une larme couler sur la joue de Beckett. Eh ne pleurez pas. Je suis là maintenant.

Elle se mit dans ses bras, et le serra fort comme si sa vie en dépendé. Castle la berça, pour la calmer.

« - Je suis là et je ne vais pas partir. Je vous le promets.

Merci Castle.

Always.

Elle se relevé et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa une main derrière son dos et l'allongea sur le canapé. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Kate referma ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire. Castle déposa des baisers un peu partout sur le corps de Kate et cette dernière lui enleva son tee-shirt.

« - Vous êtes pressé lieutenant ?

Autant que vous monsieur l'écrivain. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant passer ses mains partout dans son dos et sur son torse.

Castle ne tarda pas à lui retirer son haut, et son short suivit la même trajectoire. La jeune femme se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Castle laissa ses doigts se balader sur la peau douce de sa partenaire.

« -Tu es belle, lui murmura-t-il.

Beckett sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle l'embrassa et lui défit son pantalon.

Le sol se retrouva très vite plein de vêtements. La nuit qu'ils passèrent fut merveilleuse. Le réveil fut un peu plus douloureux. Etant donné qu'ils avaient passé la nuit sur le canapé, Castle se leva avec un léger mal de dos. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva le regard tendre de Beckett posé sur lui.

« - Bonjour vous ! Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Bonjour toi !

Bien dormi ?

Merveilleusement bien malgré un léger mal de dos qui se fait ressentir.

Je suis désolé, nous aurions dû aller dormir dans mon lit.

Ne t'en fais pas, on essayera le lit une prochaine fois.

Tu ne perds jamais une occasion toi ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

Avec toi ? Jamais !

Il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« - Je ne te dirais pas les 3 petits mots de suite, mais sache que je les pense très fort.

Moi aussi ! Elle l'embrassa.

Après quelques minutes calmes, ils se levèrent, Kate fila sous la douche. Castle enfila ses vêtements de la veille. Lorsque Kate fut prête, elle le déposa au loft et fila au 12th. Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle lui demanda de garder ça pour lui, elle nous voulait pas que tout le commissariat soit au courant. Il l'embrassa et fila se changer.

Elle arriva pile à l'heure au travail. Ryan et Espo étaient dans la cuisine en train de discuter autour d'un café.

« - Alors les filles on parle de quoi ce matin ?

Bonjour à toi aussi Beckett, pas trop fatigué hier soir ?

Si seulement tu savais, se dit-elle. Puis à haute voix elle dit, Non ça va je me suis couché tôt. Et vous ?

Ça va.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivé de Castle, avec son café habituel pour Kate. En lui donnant son gobelet, il effleura sa main. Ce qui fit rougir Beckett. La journée commença tranquillement, aucunes enquêtes pour le moment. C'était relativement calme. Castle ne lâcher pas du regard Beckett. À la pause du midi, Beckett proposa d'aller chercher à manger dehors, Castle l'accompagna bien sûr. Une fois seuls dans l'ascenseur, il la plaqua contre la paroi et l'embrassa. Beckett fut chamboulé par ce geste, mais elle apprécia.

« - J'ai attendu ce moment toute la matinée.

Je dois t'avouer que ça me manquait aussi. Mais on ne doit pas se faire attraper !

Je suis très discret tu sais.

M'ouais… on va dire que je te crois.

Ils allèrent prendre à manger pour l'équipe et retournèrent au bureau. Installer dans la cuisine, chacun déguster son burger. La journée se termina, dans le calme. Dès que Ryan et Espo quittèrent le poste, Castle proposa à Kate de passer la soirée chez lui. Il était seul ce soir. Elle accepta volontiers et ils passèrent la nuit au loft.

Leur petit jeu dura encore quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que Lanie découvre un suçon dans le cou de son amie. Ce jour-là, Beckett avait passé la nuit chez Castle. Le réveil fut difficile pour la jeune femme du coup elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce petit rond rouge qui était bien visible dans son cou. Arrivé au bureau, Lanie parler avec Espo, mais son regard fut vite diriger vers le cou de son amie.

« - KAAAAATEEEE ! Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?

Bonjour Lanie !

Non mais ma chérie, tu as vu ce que tu as dans le cou ?

Lanie, de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

Je te parle de ça ! Ton méga suçon !

QUOI ?! Je vais le tuer ! Elle farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver du fond de teint, mais sans succès.

Alors, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Lâcha Espo, impatient d'en savoir plus.

Vie privée Espo, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Allez Beckett, raconte-nous, fit Ryan.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a raconté ? Dit Castle en arrivant, tout joyeux, avec deux cafés.

Lorsque Beckett se retourna, elle lui lança son regard noir et il comprit direct ce qu'il avait fait.

« - Oups… Désolé.

Castle.. dit Beckett en murmurant.

Attends, j'ai loupé un épisode ou bien, l'auteur de ce suçon c'est Castle ?

Et bien… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lanie était dans ses bras !

Je suis tellement contente pour toi ma chérie !

Merci Lanie. Mais toi, en désignant Castle du doigt, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Les gars étaient surpris, mais heureux, car depuis le début de leur collaboration, ils avaient bien remarqué que leur chef en pincé pour l'écrivain. Ils félicitèrent le couple.

« - Pour fêter ça, je vous invite au Old haunt ce soir ! fit Castle pour le plus grand bonheur de Ryan et Espo.

Tout le monde regagna son bureau. Castle commençait à partir vers sa chaise quand il sentit une pression sur son bras. Beckett le plaqua contre le mur et lui murmura :

Tu vas voir toi ce soir, je vais te faire des suçons, partout ! Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser et parti à son bureau.

C'est pas sympa de me balancer et de me laisser en plan comme ça Kate ! cria-t-il à travers la pièce. J'ai chaud d'un coup.

Il reprit ses esprits et alla retrouver son équipe.


End file.
